Bad Day
by dragongoddess13
Summary: I'm a doctor, i'm supposed to be able to help people. So why couldn't i help him?" sasuke/sakura.


Bad Day

Naruto

Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh of grief, and despare as she looked down at the body of a young 6 year old boy. His hair was a dark brown, his eyes unseen through his dark eye lids. The dark black bags under his eyes were a ghastly shade that would make even the coldest hard weep. His skin was pale and looked almost tragic as he laid there….lifeless. He was only 6, he had his entire life before him, and now, now he had nothing. Cut down in the prime of his life by something so tragic as an accident. Something so simple as a little rain, and a little carelessness.

He was only having fun. He was only trying to have fun. He wanted to play with his friends instead of listen to his mother and come home when things started to get bad. They were all playing down by the river when it had started to rain. The river where she, Sakura Haruno, and her teammates regularly trained together. The very river that was known to become violent if it rained enough.

And through the irony of it all, by the time the rescue team had gotten there, the rain had stopped and the sun had come out, warming the earth as if nothing bad had just happened.

They had rushed the boy in with the faintest of a pulse, and she had jumped on the case with the quickest of speeds. She wasn't going to let this boy go. He was to young, she had seen his parents outside in the waiting room when they had brought the boy in and their eyes, their eyes had begged her, pleaded with her to save their son. But in the end, she couldn't.

"Milady?" One of the nurses said catching Sakura's attention. She looked up. "Do you want to talk to the family?"

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. The young nurse nodded in understanding and turned to walk away.

Sakura took one lat look at the young boy as she covered him with the bed sheet, then turned to walk away. She walked out of the room and down the hall, her footsteps seemed to echo through the sterile white corridor. It was as if the footsteps were the beat of the ending drums. A signal to the end of her journey as she stood in front of the parents on the young boy.

Their eyes were wide, their gazes hopeful, and now she was about to destroy that, destroy them.

With yet another deep breath she spoke the words she was trained to say front eh beginning of her medical career. Words she knew did not offer much comfort.

"I'm sorry." She said, as steadily as she could. "We did everything we could."

It was then, that her already fragile heart… broke.

The mother of the young boy dropped to her knees, her body racked with sobs, as her husband knelt down beside her to hold her closely.

Sakura fought the tears she felt, back. She had to be strong, she had to be……. She had to go, she had to leave. She couldn't watch this, she couldn't be here. She turned on her heels, her eyelids blinking away tears as she ran for her office. The one place she knew she was safe.

* * *

Lightning streaked across the sky, followed closely by a clap of thunder.

The two shinobi training by the river looked up from each other to gaze at the sky in a revered awe.

"Looks like the weather's getting bad again." The young blond shinobi said.

"What's wrong Dobe, afraid of a little thunder?" the raven haired man with him asked mockingly.

"No." Naruto said indignatly. Sasuke chuckled. "Shut up Teme, it's not funny." Sasuke smirked. "I gotta go anyway." He said. "I told Hinata I come over and help pick out a cake for the wedding."

"Good luck with that." Sasuke said.

"Thanks I'm going to need it."

The two shinobi said their good-byes and then parted company.

Sasuke walked quietly down the path through the woods leading back to town. His thoughts revolved around nothing in particular as another crack of lightning broke the sky. Truth be told he liked the rain. It was like some heavenly body cried over the earth and washed away the sins of man. And in all honesty he had a lot of sins to wash away. Maybe one day he'd be lucky enough to find someone who didn't care about his past, maybe someone like….Sakura. She had once told him, that the past was in the past, and that all you could do was to learn from it, learn from it to make your future better and brighter then your past.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard another clap of thunder followed by a quick down pour of rain. Sasuke stopped walking and looked up at the sky, reveling in the feel of the cool water droplets on his face.

"DAMN IT!" he heard through the trees, destroying his relaxed moment. He looked around and followed the voice towards his left.

* * *

Sakura stopped in the middle of the trail short of breath. She had been running for over an hour now. She always ran when she needed to clear her mind. It was her way of letting go of her problems, even if it were just for a short while. Unfortunately this run didn't help her at all. That little boy's face kept playing over and over in her head as she thought everything through. She had to have done something wrong. Here had to have been something she could have done to save him. He was young, he was healthy, so why did he die? Why did it have to be him? It's just not fair.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as a crack of lightning streaked across the sky. She stopped again and looked up toward the sky as a down pour of rain fell from the sky.

"DAMN IT!" She snapped. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" She screamed. In a fit of rage she started kicking at the ground, splashing up water from the puddles that had and were forming on the ground.

She stopped, breathing heavily, her body shaking from the cold. Without warning she spun around, and with all her might she punched the tree she was standing next to, snapping it in half and sending it flying in the opposite direction.

She turned back to look around her, but all she could see was water. Water from the rain running down her face and soaking her clothes, and water from the tears that built up in her eyes and fell like waterfalls down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees in cold hard sobs. Her body shook uncontrollably as the cold seeped into her skin.

"Why?" she whispered to no one in particular. "Why?"

* * *

Sasuke stopped behind a line of bushes bordering the old jogging trail out of the village. He was out of breath form the harsh sprint he forced upon himself when he heard more screams from what he assumed was the same woman.

When he reached the area he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the young pink haired kunoichi he had grown up with, had been teammates with, and had fallen in love with, real around and punch a tree splintering it in half and sending it flying away from her. He got a better view of her face when she turned to face him.

Tears were streaming down her face, her black running shorts and light pink zip up running hoody, clung to her body as the rain poured down on her, seemingly emphasizing the despair she seemed to be feeling.

"Why?" he heard her asked. "Why?" she continued as she dropped to her knees and began shaking and sobbing.

"WHY!?" She screamed.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore. He ran to her side and pulled her into an embrace. He wasn't even sure she knew he was there until she laid her head on his chest and cried herself into a fit of hiccups.

Sasuke picked her up when he realized she was shivering. He then sprinted out of the woods and toward his home in the center of the Uchiha complex. Somewhere along the way she had drifted off to sleep in his arms and he smiled as he realized she must of felt safe in his arms.

* * *

Sakura opened her tired eyes slowly, shutting them quickly when they began to burn. She lifted her hands to her eyes and rubbed the pain away before reopening them and looking around.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself.

She looked around and realized she was lying in a large king sized bed under navy blue sheets. As she observed the bed she became aware she wasn't wearing her own clothes.

She wore a, compared to her own body, huge t-shirt of black and her own panties and bra.

She began to panik as she searched her mind for answers she wasn't able to find.

"What happened?" she thought. "Why am I here?"

Sakura flipped the covers back and stood from the bed, the large t-shirt fitting her like a dress.

"It smells so familiar." She thought.

She looked around the room around her until her eyes caught sight of a small picture frame on the dresser across form her. She walked up to it and looked it over.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

The frame was a double slotted picture. One side was of team 7 as genin, and the other was of team 7 when they were 18 or 19 years old.

"I think I like the one when we were older better"

Sakura turned to face Sasuke who was leaning on the door frame, looking in on her. She smiled lightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking up to her.

"Better, actually, or at least as better as I can be." She replied turning to put the picture back on the dresser.

"Good." He said. "I made some tea if your thirsty." He continued. She nodded in understanding. "Sorry about your clothes." He said, drawing her attention back to her new wardrobe. She looked down at the over sized t-shirt. "They were soaked and I didn't want you to catch pneumonia." He explained.

"Oh, thank you." She said. He nodded, turning on his heels and walking back down the hall. She followed him down the hall and into the kitchen where two cups with tea bags were sitting on the counter.

She watched from the doorway as Sasuke took the kettle off the stove and poured said water into each cup. He then replaced the kettle back on the stove and picked up the mugs, turning around and motioning for her to sit at the table. She did and he then set one of the mugs in front of her.

They sat in silence for a while as Sakura fiddled with the tea bag, and Sasuke watched her intrigued.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked finally breaking the silence. She didn't look up, just continued to fiddle with the bag. After a while he wondered if she had even heard him. He opened his mouth to speak again, except this time she cut him off.

"Have you ever felt helpless with your life, even though you were trained to be in control?" she asked never looking up. Sasuke studied her for a moment before answering.

"Many times." He replied. "It's kind of my M.O."

"I…." she stopped and then took a breath. "I became a medic nin to help people, to stop death and destruction. To help people who couldn't help themselves." She took another breath. "And yet, I can't seem to help people the way I had always thought I could."

Sasuke sat silently for a few moments taking in what she said.

"You can't stop death, Sakura." He said. She looked up at him teary eyed. "All you can really do is tried to prevent it. Save the ones you can and protect the ones you can't"

Her lip began to quiver as she began to speak.

"He was 6. He was healthy. He was young. He had his entire life waiting for him and……I couldn't help him." She explained as tears rolled down her face. "Why couldn't I help him? Why did it have to be him? He didn't do anything wrong. He was just being a kid, he was just having fun with his friends." She took a ragged breath as Sasuke stood from his seat. "It's not fair."

Sasuke crouched down next to her and held her close to his chest.

"I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to be able to help people. So why couldn't I help him?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know Sakura, I really don't know."

* * *

A/N: Ok here's one I just kind of thought of. For those of you who read my last chapter of Class Trip, I'm here to say that you were all right. I shouldn't let this girl stop me from writing and doing what I love. So I've decided to continue. Also for some reason my spell check isn't working right, so please excuss the mistakes and if you have an idea on how to fix it let me know please. And I may add another chapter to this. depends on what you guys think

Please review.

-RED


End file.
